A Neko in the Warriors World
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: The threats are rising, and the clans must look outside their own kind for the help they need. Mia never really fit in anywhere, then she found ThunderClan. She could be herself there- well, part of herself. Rated T for violence and possible language.
1. Prologue

_**Me: Yeah! A new warriors story!**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does not own or claim to own warriors.**_

_**Me: I only own Mia and the plot of this story.**_

_** Mia- a short, twelve year-old girl with long dirty blonde hair, radiant hazel eyes, a plain white T-shirt, blue jean shorts, oh and brown cats ears and a tail.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"Jayfeather… Jayfeather!" a familiar voice called my name; I was having a StarClan dream.

"What is it Spottedleaf?" I replied tiredly.

"I must alert you of something to come involving the Three." The tortoise shell she-cat stated.

"What?" I asked.

"A she-cat- well not exactly… a stranger will appear in ThunderClan. You must tell Firestar to let her join the clan." She explained.

"What do you mean by 'well not exactly'?" I questioned skeptically.

"I cannot say anymore; just that she's unique. Find her Jayfeather. Finder her quickly." Spottedleaf urged before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 1 Let's go to ThunderClan!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Mia POV)**_

I trudged through an unfamiliar woodland exhaustedly and wearily; there were dozens of trees, undergrowth,

and small prey dens. I was starving, tired, and thirsty, but then I noticed a fat squirrel sitting on a tree root

gnawing at a sunflower seed. Slowly, I crept up on the fuzzy rodent, and when I was a little over a foot away

from it, I leaped.

"Gotcha!" I cheered to myself, sinking my long nails into its neck.

"Hey, that's our prey!" a cat yelled. Four cats had surrounded me; a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a

golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a cream-colored tom with brown eyes and half a tail, and a gray she-cat

with blue eyes. I could see a small hint of fear in their eyes; why wouldn't they be scared? I was a human girl

with cat ears and a tail; I'd be surprised if I saw it too.

"I killed it so it's mine." I hissed, using my wrist to move my long dirty blonde hair out of my face.

"You killed it on _our _territory, so it's _our _prey!" the oldest one- the dark brown tabby tom cat with amber eyes-

snapped.

"Your scent markers suck." I chuckled, tossing the dead squirrel at his paws.

"What would _you _know about scent markers and borders?" the cream colored tom retorted.

"You're obviously a group of cats. If you want to make sure outsiders can tell your borders are where they are,

you should put your scents in more places of your territory incase they miss the actual border." I explained

matter-o-factly.

"Come with us. Our leader has to decide what to do with you." The dark brown tom sighed.

"Are you upset 'cause you know I'm right?" I smirked.

"What's your name?" the she-cat wondered, kindly.

"Mia." I stated.

"What are you?" the golden tom asked.

"I'm a neko. Half cat, half human." I answered.

"Human?" the cream tom echoed dumbfoundedly.

"Or Twolegs as I think you call them." I corrected myself as they led me to their camp. I was walking on all fours;

which was only possible because my arms and legs were abnormally the same length.

"I'm Lionblaze, that's Brambleclaw, our deputy, that's Berrynose, and she's Cinderheart." The golden tom introduced.

"So basically you're named after what you look like?" I concluded.

"How'd you figure that?" he replied.  
>"Well, you're golden like a lion, and your eyes are amber like fire." I described.<p>

"That's pretty observant of you." He laughed lightly. I grinned warmly, and continued to walk with the cats even though

I had no idea of their intentions. There was no reason to cause bloodshed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: fan fiction wouldn't let me log on yesterday, that why this is up now Xb<em>**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned!  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 2 Hazelpaw

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

I heard practically the whole clan gathering once the hunting patrol had returned.

"What is she?" Cherrykit piped up cheekily.

"Why'd you bring her back here?" Mousefur rasped.

"Lionblaze, get Firestar. The rest of you BACK UP!" Brambleclaw ordered. I stepped out of the

medicine cats' den just as my brother walked past.

"She's a half Twoleg have she-cat. Talk more later." He whispered, still walking. I tried to read

his mind and got an image of a she-Twoleg with brown cat ears and a tail; this must've been

who Spottedleaf was talking about! I walked up to where the patrol was waiting, and then the smallest

stench of Twoleg hit my nose.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Cinderheart greeted kindly. I nodded back my reply.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"I'm Mia. Lionblaze told you about me I guess." The strange she-Twoleg introduced herself. Her voice was

gentle, but I could sense her hidden slyness. "Are you blind?" she wondered abruptly. Dismay came from

Cinderheart, Brambleclaw, and even Berrynose at her question, but I was glad she wasn't afraid to ask.

"Yes, how could you tell?" I replied curiously.

"You're eyes weren't focusing on me until I started talking." She explained. That's when I noticed the tiniest

scent of blood on her.

"You're bleeding." I stated.

"I just cut my ankle on a bramble while I crawled in the barrier. It's a good thing I really short for my age." She

tried to joke.

"Who's this?" Firestar's voice questioned, I'd heard and scented him coming.

"This is Mia. She calls herself a neko- half Twoleg, half cat. We found her hunting a squirrel near the WindClan

border." Brambleclaw explained.

"So, Mia, why did you enter our territory?" the ThunderClan leader wondered.

"I couldn't smell your scent marker. I'd been wandering alone for a couple of days; I guess I was just too tired and

hungry to notice. Sorry." She apologized; I was surprise at how nice she was being to cats that were complete

strangers to her.

"Firestar, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked him.

"Of course." He answered leading me somewhere we could be alone.

"Last night I received a message from Spottedleaf. She told me a unique stranger would appear in the ThunderClan

territory, and that I had to tell you to let her into the Clan." I described. It was silent for a moment.

"You think Mia is this unique stranger?" He concluded.

"Not many Twolegs with cat ears and a tail appear in our territory." I stated with a touch of sarcasm.

"You'll have to ask her." He said.

"Why me?" I argued.

"Spottedleaf gave you the message." He reminded me; if it was his business StarClan would've told him, was what he

meant. Then we both padded back over to the patrol.

"Mia, would you like to join ThunderClan?" I asked her.

"I can't. I'm not a fighter." She answered.

"You can work in the medicine cats' den with Jayfeather." Firestar offered. He was right; if she had anything to do

with the three she should be where I can watch her.

"You can't be serious Firestar." Berrynose complained snobby.

"It's not your concern, Berrynose." Brambleclaw scolded his former apprentice. He could obviously put two and

two together; the medicine cat asked her to join after talking with the leader- she was important somehow.

"I'll join." Mia agreed to my question.

"Then we'll have to name you as Jayfeather's apprentice." Firestar told her. I wondered how the clan would respond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Mia POV)<strong>_

Firestar, the leader of this clan of cats, ThunderClan, had allowed me to become the medicine cat

apprentice; well,

Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat, had asked me.

"Mia, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked me. The

entire clan had gathered around the 'Highledge' to witness.

"Yes." I stated surely.

"Then, warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat.

Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her new Clan in

accordance with your will. From this day on, until you receive you medicine cat name, you shall be known

as Hazelpaw." He finished. Hazelpaw, huh? Good enough for me.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Hazelpaw. This clan meeting is now over." Firestar announced. Then, all the

cats around us dispersed in separate directions.

"Come with me." Jayfeather instructed, leading me to the medicine cat's den; which was a slightly large

cave in the wall of the hollow.

"Let me explain to you the simple medicine cat things first. Every night there's a half moon all the medicine

cats and their apprentices meet at the Moonpool to consult with StarClan, our warrior ancestors." The blind,

gray tabby went on. "There are also several rules for all medicine cats. The two most important ones are

that you cannot have a mate, and you cannot have kits."

"Why's that?" I wondered curiously.

"A medicine cat needs to be focused on their duties; a family would get in the way." He explained.

"So what should we do first?" I pestered.

"I'll show you the territory. You need to get familiar with it." and with that he led me out of the camp, through

the thorn tunnel and out into the forest. When we reached a lake I noticed four three other landscapes; a

moorland, and piney marsh, and a triangular shaped island cut of my two intersecting rivers.

"These are the territories of the other clans; the moorlands are WindClan territory, the pine forest is ShadowClan's,

and that island is RiverClan's land. Every night on a full moon the four clans gather for a truce on the island at the

end of the lake near RiverClan with the log bridge to share news." He described. I looked at the island he was talking

about it wasn't too small or too big, and a large fallen tree led from the shore to it.

"I think I like this better than being a warrior." I stated happily, sitting down on the grass next to him and staring out

at the lake.

"Why?" He practically demanded. Then something hit me; maybe he didn't even want to be a medicine cat. He probably

wanted to be a warrior, but his blindness forced him into medicine cat duties.

"Think about it, Jayfeather; you _are _fighting for your clan, but you're protecting them against something stronger than

any cat here." I smiled, even though I knew he could see it.

"I… never… really thought about it like that." He hesitated slightly.

"Jayfeather!" a new voice called, I heard two different paw steps coming this way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Hm... I wonder who these two cats could be. Guess what? I got and finish the new Warriors book that came out Omen of the Star: Signs of the Moon! If you want spoilers all you'll have to do is review!<em>**

**_Gardevoir: If you truly love warriors books; REVIEW! Stay tuned also!  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 3 Four

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

Two cats were coming this way, and I recognized their scents; Dovewing and Lionblaze. I could scent his anxiety

and Dovewing's curiosity.

"Hello Lionblaze." Hazelpaw greeted casually.

"Why did you tell Firestar to let her into the clan?" my brother demanded.

"StarClan told me too. She has something to do with the three." I explained.

"Don't you mean four?" Dovewing corrected me.

"Same difference." I snapped.

"What do you mean by the four?" Hazelpaw asked confusedly.

"Dovewing, are there any cats close by that could hear us?" I checked with the recently made warrior.

"No." She answered simply.

"Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I have special abilities; there's a fourth cat but we don't know who they are, yet. Dovewing

can extend her senses far over the territories, Lionblaze can't be injured in battle, and I can walking into sleeping cats'

dreams, live their past memories, or feel their emotion." I told her. Oddly, there wasn't even a hint of shock in her, just

interest.

"And you think- because warrior ancestors say so- I'm involved in all of this?" She concluded.

"Basically, yes." Lionblaze answered her, dismay in his tone.

"Do you even believe in StarClan?" Dovewing questioned; skeptic of the half Twoleg, half cat girl.

"Well, yes and no. I believe that someone's out there watching out for me; just not who." She tried; then worry

slammed into her thoughts. "Does that mean I can't be a medicine cat?"

"You can still be a medicine cat; you just need to learn to believe." I reassured.

"A medicine half-cat." Dovewing corrected cheekily.

"Ha, Ha, you a genius." Hazelpaw laughed fakely.

"So we still need to find out who the fourth is." Lionblaze interrupted the two she-cats. (A/N: For now let's all just

call Hazelpaw a cat X3)

"Cloud said we _already_ know who the fourth is." I reminded.

"That probably means you know who they are, just not that they have a power." Hazelpaw offered.

She was right, but that could be anyone.

"Didn't you guys think Hollyleaf was part of the original three?" Dovewing wondered.

_(WARNING: these next sentences below contain spoilers for Signs of the Moon!)_

"Dovewing, we don't even know where Hollyleaf _is_." Lionblaze told his former apprentice. Just days ago, when

Icecloud fell into a small sink hole that was part of the tunnels, we found proof that Hollyleaf was in fact alive,

but he had no clue where she was.

"Can't we look for her?" Hazelpaw questioned.

"Not without suspicion; the clan's medicine cat, two warriors, and a newly named apprentice can't just leave for

a long while." I argued.

"So we'll have to wait and see if she ever decides to come back to ThunderClan?" my brother sighed.

"Yeah." I muttered; _if_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: I made this too short... X(<em>**

**_Gardevoir: Oh well. At least you updated._**

**_Jayfeather: Will I see my sister again or not!_**

**_Me: Technically you won't SEE her again cuz you're blind, and I can't say on where everyone can read! :3_**

**_Gardevoir: STAY TUNED!  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 4 Enter Holly!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

Apparently the clans were all gathering tonight; the night of a full moon. Jayfeather said I should stay back

here and collect catmint before winter- or leaf-bare as he called it. I sat on my knees in the old abandoned

house that was in ruins, picking through the weeds for the cough-curing herb; so far I'd found three stalks

in the past fifteen or twenty minutes. Then I heard a small twig snapped and my head involuntarily turned

in the direction of it. To my advantage whoever it was hadn't seen me when I saw them; a black she-cat sat

on the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, practically invisible in the evening light- or lack of it. I

stared at her curiously as she had her back faced toward me. Then she looked up to the stars, and I just barely

made out what she said next.

"If you're out there StarClan, tell my brothers I still love them." She prayed. That when she turned her head in the

direction of Jayfeather's garden for no reason but looking in a random direction; which allowed me to see that her

eyes were a beautiful forest green.

"Who's there!" She demanded in a hiss, and even though I was more than twice her size, StarClan was I intimidated.

"H-Hazelpaw. Medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan." I introduced myself in a stutter. The she-cat seemed to relax a

little, but she was still alert.

"Why don't you fight off an intruder like me?" She challenged; she obviously didn't know what I was, and I kinda wanted

it that way.

"I don't fight unless in self-defense." I explained, slightly sheepish.

"Then let's make it self-defense!" She laughed, charging and then leaping at me with unsheathed claws. I reacted fast

and grabbed her scruff before she got close enough to me.

"What in the name of StarClan…" She trailed of shockingly once she realized just who she had picked a fight with. "_You're_

ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice? You aren't even a cat!" She exclaimed.

"_Half_ cat. Who are you?" I corrected, twitching my cat ears.

"Why should I tell a freak like you?" she hissed.

"You're on ThunderClan territory. As a member of ThunderClan I have a right to know." I answered,

grinning slyly.

"…Hollyleaf. Sister of Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and former ThunderClan warrior."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

As much as Hazelpaw wanted to go to the Gathering, I couldn't let her. Firestar was going to tell everyone I got an

apprentice, just not what she was.

"ShadowClan are doing fine. There's not much new to report." Blackstar announced. RiverClan and WindClan had

already shared their news; it was Firestar's turn to speak.

"All is good in ThunderClan. We've recently named a new medicine cat apprentice; Hazelpaw." He reported. Several

cats started whispering after he was finished, and I made out most of them;

"How can they have a new apprentice? Firestar didn't report any cats kitting for the past six moons!"

"Maybe they let another loner into their clan?"

"Maybe Hazeltail switched to the medicine cat ways and had to take back her apprentice name?"

I ignored the rest of the rumors that were coming from within the gathered cats. The gathering was over and all the

cats were starting to leave the island to return to their own territories.

"What's your new apprentice like Jayfeather?" Mothwing asked curiously.

"She's witty, a bit odd." I described; yeah, a bit.

"Good luck. We all now how apprentices can be." She smiled. I followed the rest of ThunderClan back to our territory,

and when we arrived back I went straight to the abandoned Twoleg nest to get Hazelpaw, after I told Firestar I was

going there. That's when I heard two voices; Hazelpaw, and a familiar voice that I couldn't quite remember.

"Why have you come back now?" Hazelpaw asked.

"I've allows been here. Just not in plan sight." The other voice answered.

"Lies are something everyone has to deal with. It's part of living and growing up." My apprentice soothed.

"I guess you're right, but it was too much for me." that's when I recognized the voice; my sister!

"Hollyleaf!" I called her name rushing toward the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"J-Jayfeather! How long were you standing their?" Hollyleaf stuttered.

"I missed you so much; I thought you were dead for moons, you mouse-brain!" I cried brushing up against her lovingly.

"Did anyone else besides you and Lionblaze miss me?" She wondered.

"Everyone missed you!" I practically yelled.

"…Should we go back to the clan?" Hazelpaw piped up after being silent for the whole time since I showed up.

"We should probably tell you this Hollyleaf; it isn't just the three; it's the four." I stated before she could reject returning

to ThunderClan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: and end Chapter 4!<strong>_

_**Gardevoir: stay tuned for the next chapter, oh, and before I forget...**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**_Me: the more reviews I get the more urged I'll be to update faster X3_**_

_**_Gardevoir: Isn't that like bribing?_**_

_**_Me: Yep :D  
><em>**_


	6. Chapter 5 Half of the Past

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

"It snowed!" I heard one of the kits squeal. I opened my eyes with a start, almost falling out of where I lay. Since

I was too big to sleep in the dens I slept on an overhang on the wall of the hollow that was about two feet off

the ground. The ground was covered in heavy frost, but there wasn't any snow.

"It's a good thing we got those herbs when we did. This must've happened in the middle of the night." Jayfeather

spoke from the ground. Hollyleaf had come back to ThunderClan with Jayfeather and me last night; I couldn't tell if

it was because she missed her clan or because she had a chance of being part of the Four.

"You mean it's a good thing _I _got those herbs when _I _did." I corrected the blind tabby tom.

"Can you just hurry up and come down here? I have too much to teach you in too little time." He snapped.

"Someone obviously isn't a morning cat." I chimed, trying to annoy him; it was just so fun! I quickly leaped down to

the ground and waited for what he would say next.

"Let's go. I have to check my herb garden near the lake." He practically ordered, already starting to walk out the

thorn tunnel without my reply. I followed right behind him, crawling through the thorny bushes, and cutting my ankles,

again.

"You're going to get an infection if you don't let me treat those." He reminded me for the fifth time since I'd been here.

"We need the herbs we have know incase someone gets a worse wound. They're only a few little cuts." I argued as we

walked to the lake. We pasted one of the streams as we did so, and I noticed it was already partially frozen. I had a

thick pair of long socks on my feet that stretched up to my thighs so I would probably be okay with the cold. It was

hard for me to be cold anyway; I guess I have high body heat or something.

"Jayfeather, have you ever fallen through the ice?" I asked.

"No. Why?" He replied.

"Well, just curious, but is hard to tell where the stream is?" I restated.

"I've familiarized myself with the territory for moons." He answered.

"Sorry if I'm being insensitive." I apologized oddly.

"No, you're fine. You'd be insensitive if you were feeling sorry for me in my opinion." He reassured.

"Oh, so you're the kind who doesn't like being felt sorry for." I concluded.

"The kind?" He echoed.

"Sometimes someone with a problem or something has certain ways of coping with it; sometimes they want to act like

their normal, sometimes they want to act like their different." I explained. He was speechless after that. "Lionblaze

told you I was observant. He wasn't lying." I chuckled lightly.

"Go check that patch over there, I have something to attend to." He instructed, walking off in the opposite direction he

had told me to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

I had found one half of the stick while I was collecting herbs; I decided I should watch over it like I used to. I'd sent

Hazelpaw to an herb patch on the opposite side of the area I'd decided to hide it in. No cat could understand the

importance of it. I felt in the bush for it and pulled it out into the open, running my paw down the sides.

"_Thank you Jay's Wing. You have kept at least part of our history safe…" _an ancient cat spirit praised gratefully.

"What's that?" Hazelpaw's voice made me jump. I hastily shoved the stick back under the bush.

"Nothing!" I answered too quickly.

"If it was nothing why were you petting it?" She retorted.

"It. Is. Nothing." I repeated slower. Then I felt her reach into the bush and pull out my stick. I felt an awestruck

emotion come from her.

"Oh… wow…" She breathed. Could she hear the voices too? I probed her mind to she if I could find out if- or

what- it was talking to her.

"_A unique girl… but definitely a special one…" _a different spirit than the one that had talked to me earlier said.

She then placed it back under the bush gently, as if it were as fragile as a newborn kit.

"You heard it too, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I heard it too." I replied, with a small grin.


	7. Chapter 6 A Moment with the Enemy

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"How long are we going to be out here, Jayfeather? I'm starving." Hazelpaw complained like a little kit.

"Just until I've check all the herb-patches in the territory." I answered her. We were walking toward the

stream that bordered WindClan; there's normally a lot of water-mint and horsetail growing there.

"Do you think a WindClan patrol will be out?" she asked.

"Well, it's sun-high and normally a border patrols is at dawn and evening, but I'm not sure about how

WindClan do their hunting patrols." I explained.

"Should I just stay back here and collect moss for the dens and stuff then?" she wondered; Firestar had

specifically warn the clan to keep Hazelpaw's true identity of what she was a secret from the other clans

at long as we possibly could, so by the next night of the half moon when I would have to bring her along

with me to the Moonpool to consult with StarClan.

"Sure. I'll go check to see if there are any herbs that are still alive." I replied, leaving my apprentice to

look for moss. Once I arrived at the river that bordered WindClan I smelled for any herbs; horsetail was

the first scent that came to me. It was close; maybe less than a tail length away from the shore. I reached

one paw over the very thin ice while I stood on the edge. I found where the plant was growing through

the ice; the tip of my claw could just barely touch its leaves. Taking the tiniest step forward, I still couldn't

quiet hook on to it. One more step and have it.

"What are you doing?" A voice made me jump, and go fully back on the shore; Heathertail, Ashfoot, and

Breezepelt were doing a patrol probably.

"I'm trying to get those herbs." I practically snapped, pointing with my tail to the little patch of horsetail.

"Jayfeather! Are you ready yet?" I heard Hazelpaw call from far away.

"Who would that be?" Breezepelt questioned slyly. I hated him the moment I met him; he was arrogant,

stubborn, and violent, but now I hated him more for teaming up with the Dark Forest and, worst, trying to kill me.

"My apprentice." I stated simply before forgetting about the herb and running back to meet up back up with

Hazelpaw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hazelpaw POV)<strong>_

"Did you find anything?" I wondered when I saw Jayfeather returning from the river.

"No." He answered. I could tell he was lying but I let him be; if he wanted to tell me he would have.

"Where to next?" I asked eagerly, trying to change the subject.

"Camp." He replied shortly. We only had a handful of herbs,-ten tansy leaves and a stem with seven or eight

juniper berries on it-but Jayfeather was obviously in a bad mood so I didn't argue with him as he led the way

back to camp. Crawling back through the thorn tunnel, I heard Cherrykit and Molekit at the bottom of the small

slope that led into camp.

"Momma, can we go hunting with the patrol?" Molekit begged.

"No, kits. You aren't old enough." Poppyfrost scolded.

"Aw…" Cherrykit whined, before her mother took her and Molekit back to the nursery.

"Kits!" Jayfeather huffed softly, rolling his sightless eyes.

"You were one too Jayfeather." I reminded with a grin, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Let get back to the den; set the herbs near the small water fall so I can clean them." He instructed, walking over

to the fresh-kill pile to let me do so. Gently I placed the leaves and berry on a smooth rock and went to get some food

for myself. I grabbed the first smallest thing I saw- a bird with almost all of its feathers ruffled off-and sat in the shade

next to the elders den. After I was done I buried the bones and relaxed for a bit. But of course, in the clan, relax never

seemed to last long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: CLIFF HANG~ER! OoO<br>**_

_**Gardevoir: *smiling* You're so over dramatic**_

_**Me: Yeah, so? Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**_

_**Gardevoir: catch phrase stealer! XO**_


	8. Chapter 7 A Torn Leaf

_**Chapter 7  
><strong>_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

A patrol came rushing into the camp; it was made up of Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Dovewing, and Leafpool.

"Get Jayfeather; Leafpool's been injured!" Brambleclaw ordered. I immediately rushed to the warrior's side;

the patrol had carried her back, but I hadn't noticed at first.

"What happened?" Jayfeather demanded once he came from the medicine cats' den.

"She was attack by a fox; we drove it out of the territory though." Graystripe explained. That explained why

her leg was practically shredded.

"I'll get marigold, horsetail, and cobwebs." I stated, running to the herb supply. Once I got back several cats

had gathered around Leafpool; Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight.

"Give us room!" Jayfeather snapped irritatedly. Everyone to a giant step back after that, and I set the herbs at

Jayfeather's paws.

"Chew these until they're a pulp." He ordered, pointing with his tail to the marigolds. As I did so, he began to wrap

the cobweb strands on the parts of Leafpool's leg that were still bleeding; most of it was dry and crusty already. When

Jayfeather was done with that I rubbed the marigold pulp on Leafpool's leg gently with one hand.

"Leafpool, stay with us." I urged silently. She didn't deserve to die, even if she had kept so many secrets and lies.

The ginger tabby she-cat's flank rose and fell slowly, but her eyes remained closed.

"There's nothing more we can do. Her fate rests in StarClan's paws now." Jayfeather murmured wearily, staring down

at the ground with worry and anger in his sightless eyes. Carefully Sandstorm and Jayfeather carried her onto a nest

in the medicine cats' den. I sat outside patiently, my tail twitching uneasily as it rested on my feet.

"Will she be okay?" Squirrelflight's question made me jump slightly. I met her gaze and regretted it; her emerald green

eyes were wide with concern and fear for her sister.

"…Yeah. I know she will." I answered after hesitating; something in the back of my mind- maybe instinct- told me the

she-cat lying injured in a nest of moss would live to see another moon. Sandstorm came padding out of the den, her

tail swaying back and forth uneasily. She and her daughter went to the leader's den with Firestar. That's when I heard

Jayfeather muttering half to himself, half to Leafpool.

"You're such a mouse-brain. If you had just stayed in the medicine cat den where you belong you wouldn't be on the

verge of death."

Hollyleaf had told me her and her brothers' story; how they thought for so many moons that Squirrelflight and

Brambleclaw were their parents, when intern their mother was Leafpool and their father was Crowfeather, a WindClan

warrior that didn't want anything to do with them.

"You shouldn't treat your mom like that Jayfeather." I scolded silently, peeking my head in the cave.

"She lied to the entire clan; and worse, got Squirrelflight to too." He argued.

"She. Is. Your. Mother. If it weren't for her you wouldn't even be here." I retorted.

"And that means I can be hate her for betraying us?" he hissed.

"Twolegs have a saying; 'blood is thicker than water'." I brought up.

"What does that mean?" the tabby tom wondered.

"It means; no matter what they do, your kin is still your kin." I explained.

"I bet you hate your uncle for turning you into that." He countered.

"No. I'm happier this way; I can be closer to one of my favorite animals." I answered.

"Twolegs are so weird." He mumbled.

"Twolegs have created ways to prevent deadly disease from effecting them and animals." I grinned.

"Just go to sleep." He practically ordered, turning away from me and climbing into his nest in the back of the cave. I rolled

my eyes in a playful way and climbed up onto my overhang, curling up comfortably on the smooth, flat rock that had been

heated by the sun's rays.


	9. Chapter 8 Feathers Float Birds cant Swim

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

I knew there was truth in what Hazelpaw had said; nothing could change the fact that Leafpool was my

mother. I sat quietly in my nest listening to the camp; the evening patrol was just leaving, but other than

that there was silence; Briarlight was asleep near the front while Leafpool was still unconscious.

"Uh…" Leafpool suddenly groaned silently.

"You're awake." I muttered unenthusiastically.

"Jayfeather? What happened? All I remember was stalking a squirrel." She murmured.

"My apprentice and I saved your life after you were attack by a fox." I answered quietly.

"Thank you." She stated gratefully.

"It's not like I could sit there and let you died." I practically snapped. I heard her try to stand but fail. "Don't. Your

leg was shredded." I scolded. I guessed she looked at her back leg, because she gasped loudly.

"I can't be a medicine cat. I can't be a warrior now. Where do I belong?" She asked me as if I actually knew the

answer.

"Why can't you be a medicine cat? You were doing perfectly fine while under the pressure of keeping secrets from

us." I retorted with my fur starting to bristle.

"Don't you get it Jayfeather? I broke the medicine cat code and the warrior code; it was bad enough I had a mate

_and _kits, but I had a mate from another clan and half-clan kits." She ranted.

"You_ chose_ the path of a medicine cat. You _chose _to break its laws. I was forced into these ways, and I've stuck

medicine cat code." I reminded her.

"… Your right." She breathed after a moment of hesitation. I curled up into a tight ball and ignored all other sounds;

I needed a good night of sleep for just once.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hazelpaw POV)<strong>_

"Wake up, young apprentice." An unfamiliar voice spoke. My eyes fluttered open wearily, and I looked around; the

sky was full of thousands of stars. Then I sat up slowly, and that's when I realized a she-cat was sitting up on the

overhang with me. She had starry white and tortoise shell fur and light green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, awestruck.

"I am Spottedleaf; I was medicine cat of ThunderClan many, many moons ago." She introduced.

"Was?" I echoed confusedly.

"I forgot… I'm of StarClan, Hazelpaw." Spottedleaf explained.

"W-wow." I stuttered.

"It took awhile to reach you. Faith is hard to earn these days." She laughed lightly.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes. I've a message for you; as a medicine cat, you must interpret it well. _The feather may float, but the bird _

_doesn't swim. The water is deep, and the ice is thin._" The tortoise-shell replied. The way she said the message made

my skin crawl; it was way too ominous.

"What?"

"Interpret the message…before it's too late." She urged before suddenly I found myself awake in the dawn light of

the real ThunderClan hollow.

"Hazelpaw, are you awake?" Jayfeather called up.

"Coming!" I called down, jumping off from the overhang.

"Ready? We've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow night." He checked.

"Yeah… wait, what's tomorrow night?" I asked.

"The half moon." He stated. Great, I had this stupid message to interpret _and _I now I have to worry about not looking like

a fool in front of the other clan medicine cats.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Ooh! Ominous StarClan message! What could it mean? Can Hazelpaw figure it out in time? Will a cat die if she doesn't? Will Leafpool find her place? Are you people going to review or wait for a personal invitation?<em>****_ XD_**

**_Gardevoir: Your listing questions again... -_-'_**

**_Me: So?_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned for the next chapter, and maybe you might interpret the message yourself! _**

**_Me: *shakes head knowing you never will* X3  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 9 Sunk

_**Chapter 9**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

After we'd spent half the day making poultices and remedies, Jayfeather sent me too collect moss.

Since, technically, I was the only apprentice ThunderClan had at the moment several of the warriors

were doing apprentice tasks. It was getting colder with each passing day, too. As I carefully peeled the

simple plant from its hold on a dead log, Dovewing and Ivypool were with me doing the same.

"Geez, even though we're warriors we still have to do apprentice tasks." Ivypool complained.

"Think about it this way; we're helping the clan get stronger by giving them comfy moss to sleep on so they'll be

energized when they're awake." I offered setting the moss I'd got on our small pile.

"I guess so, but I'd rather be hunting." Dovewing put in.

"How's Jayfeather been treating you?" Ivypool wondered with a grin.

"Considering he snaps at everyone; fine." I joked. "Think this is enough?" I added, gesturing toward the moss-pile

with my tail.

"Sure, let's get it back to camp." Dovewing replied, taking some moss in her mouth and some under her chin. I picked

up the remaining moss that the two she-cats couldn't carry and followed them along in the direction of the hollow. Once

we got back we placed some of the moss in the medicine cat clearing, and then changed the nests in each den; of course

I couldn't go in but I carried the old moss to the edge of camp where it could be discarded later. Once we were done

Dovewing and Ivypool got some fresh-kill and we sat together in the shade.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dovewing asked.

"No, I'll eat later." I replied simply.

"Hazelpaw, come on! We've got work to do!" Jayfeather called over from the camp entrance. I held back a complaint and

went with my mentor to where ever he planed to take me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned after we'd been walking for a little while.

"The stream." He stated.

"What if a patrol's out?" I argued.

"We need horsetail; we're too low on it." He explained. Once we arrived at the stream my senses were on high alert; I

didn't want the other clans finding out about me sooner the needed. If they thought it was bad letting a normal cat into

a clan they wouldn't be too thrilled about a half-human cat.

"Think you can reach it?" the light gray tabby tom wondered. I looked over to the tiny patch of horsetail.

"Yeah, it'll be easy." I answered. Kneeling, I reached my arm out of the ice and gently picked each stalk from its roots that

were deep under the water.

_The water is deep, and the ice is thin…_

Spottedleaf's words rang out through my thoughts again. I set the herbs down on the ground and Jayfeather picked them

up in his mouth carefully.

"Can we go now? I don't want a WindClan cat to see me." I urged impatiently. He nodded unable to reply with his mouth full

of herbs.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise. ThunderClan let another loner into their clan; except this time it's not even a cat!" a sly voice

laughed. I turned around abruptly; a thin black tom with dark amber eyes stood alone on the opposite bank. Jayfeather set

his herbs down on the ground and bared his teeth at the WindClan warrior.

"Breezepelt…" He hissed with pure hatred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

He was alone; all by himself on the border of our territories. His thoughts expelled one emotion; revenge.

"Go home. We aren't causing any trouble." I demanded firmly, digging my claws into the earth.

"Actually I believe those herbs were on my territory." He chided with fake kindness.

"They were on the stream." Hazelpaw argued, showing no fear toward the tom; why would she be scared? She could easily

beat him in a fight if necessary.

"Where do you have the right to speak Twoleg?" He snapped. Fury burned inside Hazelpaw, but she kept her cool; for now.

"She has as much right as someone who's being trained by crow-food eaters." I retorted. Suddenly I felt something ram into

me- Breezepelt no doubt- and we tumbleweed-rolled on the ground trying to pin the other down. Suddenly I felt something

cold and hard against my back.

"Guys… Don't move." Hazelpaw pressed, but it was too late, the ice shattered beneath us and we felt straight through. The

water was freezing and it felt like it was chilling me right to the bone. I had no idea where Breezepelt was in the water, but

it wasn't like I cared. I struggled to get to the surface, and that's when I realized where Breezepelt was; the tom had latched

himself onto my back leg and his thoughts hit me; _"If I drown, you drown with me." _

"JAYFEATHER!" my apprentice's cry was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from cold and lack of air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Oh noes, is Jayfeather gonna die? !o!<br>**_

_**Gardevoir: Talk about plot twist... X3**_

_**Me: the only way to know is to-**_

_**Gardevoir: *interrupting me* stay tuned! Beat ya :b  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 10 Ignorance to Difference

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

"JAYFEATHER!" I cried, he and Breezepelt had falling through the ice. Before I could stop or convince myself

otherwise I threw my arms into the water. I pulled him out as soon as I felt his fur; he was unconscious and

barely breathing, but alive none the less. As much as I wanted to save Breezepelt even though this was his

fault, the black WindClan tom was probably dead; he was so thin the cold could've gotten to him quicker. Clinging

the blind medicine cat close to me, I ran straight back to camp. He needed warmth, and fast.

_The feather may float, but the bird _ _doesn't swim. The water is deep, and the ice is thin._

The message! It was emphasizing this moment here. Jayfeather fell through the ice and into the water; 'feather' is

the last part of Jayfeather's name, a jay is a type of bird, the ice was too thin to stand on, and the water of which he fell into.

"Don't you die on me." I hissed to him even though I knew he couldn't hear. Once I reached camp, I speed-crawled through

the tunnel.

"Hazelpaw, what happened?" Lionblaze asked as soon as he saw me with Jayfeather.

"Get Hollyleaf, Jayfeather fell through the ice." I ordered before going to the medicine cats' den. I set Jayfeather on the dry,

snowless floor of the cave, then Leafpool limped over with Briarlight struggling her hardest to come too; I felt so bad for

her, especially when I knew a way that could make her better, but it involved the one creature these cats distrusted most.

"Can you lay against him? He needs warmth." I asked the two she-cats. They both nodded then leaned their bodies against

the unconscious tom.

"What's wrong?" Hollyleaf demanded when she arrived with Lionblaze.

"We were at the WindClan border collecting horsetail. Then Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior, showed up and wanted the

herbs claiming they were on his side of the stream. Then he and Jayfeather started arguing and, out of nowhere Breezepelt

leaped across the stream and attacked Jayfeather. The two rolled around on the ground, until they accidently rolled onto

the ice. It shattered, they fell through and I pulled Jayfeather out before he sank." I explained.

"What happened to Breezepelt?" Lionblaze wondered.

"I wanted to save him, I really did, but given how thin he was, I-I figured the cold had already killed him." I answered fighting

back tears.

"Hazelpaw, it's okay. You saved Jayfeather." Hollyleaf reassured me.

"He's not out of the woods yet. We need to get him fever few or he'll catch a fever." Leafpool put in. For a moment I stared at

her, then looked to Hollyleaf.

"You know what fever few looks like, right?" I asked her. She nodded before quickly padding into the den and coming back with

several of the fever reducing herbs.

"We'll have to force feed him." The black she-cat stated; since Briarlight had the smallest front paws, she decided she'd do it.

After I chewed it into a gum-like substance I set it on her paw. Carefully, with two fingers I held Jayfeather's mouth open and

Briarlight fed him the herbs. Once we were done even Hollyleaf had laid down next to Jayfeather to give him warmth. Once he

regained his warmth I told Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to return to their duties.

"You expect us to leave our brother?" they both said at the same time.

"I expect you to return your warrior tasks like I know Jayfeather would want you to do." I corrected. "Briarlight, Leafpool,

and I can handle this."

They didn't argued, but they left in silence. I felt bad for doing that to them, but my word were true. Jayfeather would want

them to do what they had to for the clan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

"Jayfeather, wake up!" an old voice practically ordered.

"Yellowfang! A-am I dead?" I stuttered worriedly.

"No. That apprentice of yours saved your life. She reacted fast and got you back to camp." The mangy old

she-cat answered.

"And Breezepelt?" I wondered.

"He walks the Dark Forest now, where he belongs. Hurry Jayfeather, the end of the stars draws nearer. The

four must hurry; we have something to say to _all_ the medicine cats tonight." She urged, fading away. Suddenly

I found myself awake in the medicine cats' den. I felt to cats laying against me; Briarlight and Leafpool.

"Jayfeather! You're alive!" Hazelpaw whisper-exclaimed.

"Why are these two-" I started.

"To give you warmth." She interrupted me, knowing what I was going to say. "It's sun-high. You've been out of it

since yesterday." She put in.

"Great…" I mumbled sarcastically as I started nudging both Leafpool and Briarlight awake.

"They were really worried about you. They stayed up the whole night." My apprentice went on.

"Jayfeather, you're okay!" Leafpool and Briarlight practically cheered happily.

"Yeah I noticed." I laughed lightly.

"I'll get you some fresh-kill; I need the exercise after sitting still for so long." Briarlight offered, trudging slowly out

of the den with Leafpool limping right behind.

"I know a way to help her." Hazelpaw muttered.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Briarlight. But I know you wouldn't like it." She clarified.

"How?"

"Twolegs." She said at a tone only I could hear.

"How in the name of StarClan can they help?" I hissed.

"They can give her artificial legs." She explained.

"Artificial?" I echoed confusedly.

"Fake, unreal but still usable." The neko described. "I'd just need to find a way to hide me ears and tail."

I just ignored her and checked the herb supply. _Twolegs_… every clan cat knew they were weird and unpredictable;

the only reason the clan was even putting up with Hazelpaw was because they trusted her cat half. Suddenly I

felt sure-fire anger coming from my apprentice.

"Just because they're different from you doesn't mean they're insane. I can't believe how arrogant you all are." She raged.

"_What_?" I demanded, unsheathing my claws.

"You all need to realize that it doesn't matter where you came from-or even what you are- all that matters is _who _you

are and unless you don't know them personally, you have no right to judge them." She ranted, every word coming out

with hate. I couldn't believe what she had just said; at all.

"How dare you say-" I started bitterly only to be interrupted by her for the second time today.

"I thought you-of _every _cat around the lake-would understand what I just said." She snarled. That sentence hit me

like a boulder. All the sudden I was reliving my own past; all the times I wanted to scream at my clanmates for thinking

I was a weak little kit, all the times I _was _treated like a kit, and even all the time I actually felt like a kit. Hazelpaw was

right; so right it was unbelievable, and even a little creepy.

"I'm sorry." I apologized after a long pause of awkward silence. Suddenly her anger was replaced by embarrassment.

"I-I guess I went a little to far…" She apologized too. "I normally don't show my anger that easily."

"You don't need to show it." I reminded with a grin.

"Right." She stated.

"Let's get ready to go to the Moonpool." I changed the subject quickly, returning to my work to prepare for tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I think my favorite part of this chapter was how oblivious Hazelpaw was to Breezepelt true self X3<strong>_

_**Gardevoir: Really? I thought you'd like the part where Breezepelt DIED.**_

_**Me: If you've read my previous warriors fics you know my hatred of the b-**_

_**Gardevoir: LANGUAGE! :O**_

_**Me: I changed the rating to T **_

_**Gardevoir: Really? Oh, okay then. Thank StarClan cat bastard is dead!**_

_**Me: Sorry if there are any Breezepelt fans out there but I highly doubt that XD**_

_**Gardevoir: This is one of our longer conversations... STAY TUNED READERS!**_

_**Me: and REVIEW, it's the best way to get me to write FASTER!  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 11**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

"Ready?" Jayfeather called up to me where I lay on my overhang. I was suppose to have been resting up for

the trip, but how could I?

"Were you this nervous on your first visit to the Moonpool?" I asked my mentor, my tail swaying like a

metronome on hyper driver.

"Well, the _first _time I went to the Moonpool, I snuck out there." He confessed sheepishly. Why didn't that surprise

me? I clambered down from my perch as gracefully as possible.

"Good luck." Leafpool wished positively. I nodded to show I'd heard her, and then followed Jayfeather out into the

forest. It was silent the whole way there, until we reached the moorlands. The half-moon was about three quarters

from the middle of the sky so we had to hurry or we'd be late. The endless fields made me feel calm and free, but

Jayfeather was low to the ground and uneasy.

"I hate this openness." He muttered.

"That's just because you're so used to being in the shade of the trees." I chuckled. After about fifteen minutes of

walking we arrived at the small hollow.

"I'll go down first. Come when call down when I call you." He ordered. I nodded, and watched as he padded down

the winding pathway.

"Hello Jayfeather! Where's your apprentice?" a slightly old she-cat's voice asked.

"She's right behind me." Jayfeather started uneasily. Hesitation, then, "Hazelpaw!"

This was it. The moment of truth; would the accept me? Slowly but surely I took small steps toward the edge of the

hollow. Everyone but Jayfeather looked up at me in shock. Wait, did I say looked? I meant _gaped_.

"H-hi." I stuttered. Silence; pure, dead, wordless silence.

"StarClan told me of her. She was sent to ThunderClan." Jayfeather stated to them.

"Welcome to the… clans." a young white tabby she-cat hesitantly greeted.

"StarClan brought her?" a small gray tom murmured.

"Yes. Hazelpaw this is Willowshine, Mothwing, Littlecloud, and Kestrelflight." Jayfeather introduced the four other

cats, flashing the one called Mothwing a look.

"Well then, Shall we consult with our warrior ancestors?" Kestrelflight changed the subject. We all padded up to

the flat rocks and each lapped up a tiny bit of the shining water. It tasted pure; like tears or rain. I slipped into a

trance-like state and fell asleep.

"Welcome to StarClan, medicine cats of River, Shadow, Thunder, and Wind." Someone greeted, we were still at the

Moonpool, but it was a different Moonpool.

"Why… are we all here?" Jayfeather question a gray old she-cat. I looked around; Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Littlecloud,

Willowshine, Mothwing, (Yes Mothwing.) and I were gathered in a circle around twelve cats. Mothwing stared wide-eyed

at the dozen cats before us, which was surprising to me.

"Let me introduce ourselves." A blue-gray she-cat smiled, looking toward me. "I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before

Firestar. This," She pointed to a tom with ragged rust-colored fur, "is Raggedstar, one of ShadowClan's good leaders

before Blackstar." Raggedstar nodded a greeted then let Bluestar continue. "This is Tallstar, leader of WindClan before

Onestar."

"Please to meet you." He stated kindly. She then introduced the other nine cats; Yellowfang, Leopardstar, Mudfur,

Russetfur, Silverstream, Feathertail, Barkface, Goldenflower and a kit named-

"Tadpole!" Mothwing interrupted my thoughts rushing up to the black tom.

"Glad to see you've found your faith sister." He smiled.

"Now for the reason we've brought you all here. StarClan have decided we _mustn't _separate; we've realized it is what

the Dark Forest wanted us to do." Leopardstar piped up.

"And we have a prophecy for all the clans." Goldenflower put in. All twelve of there gazes suddenly turned distance and

their next words came out in an ominous tone.

"_The four from within the kin of Fire, strong and brave,_

_Must lead Air, Night, Storm, and Water to the place where no stars shine._

_For darkness is rising, your own warriors they've made a slave._

_At battle is coming whether we want it or not; for you must cross that line." _

I practically shivered at how creepy their words were. The four… We still weren't even positive who the fourth was yet!

"Dove, Lion, Jay, and Holly; the time has come." The cats of StarClan stated before fading away into the shine of the water,

and we all abruptly found ourselves awake at the real Moonpool.

"That was… incredible." I breathed.

"We should get back to our clans and warn them!" Littlecloud exclaimed.

"But, who are the four?" Willowshine questioned. I looked over to Jayfeather; he seemed to be reading my thoughts exactly.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dovewing and I." He answered. "We each have a special ability."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Oooh! The secrets out!<em>**

**_Gardevoir: What will the clans think?_**

**_Hazelpaw: Wheres MY role in all this?_**

**_Me: Can answer that you'll have to..._**

**_Gardevoir: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW!  
><em>**


	13. Chapter 12 Announcement

_**Me: Hey people! Guess what? On my profile I've made a poll for you to tell me what story you want me to write next. There are 5 choices so pick away!**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own or claim to own Warriors.**_

_**Me: Anyone whose says otherwise is a lying douche bag.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

**The next sun-high/noon…**

Every one of the four clans had gathered on the Gathering Island. Dovewing, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Hazelpaw, and I sat

on the leaders' tree with the clan leader to explain everything that needed to be explained; we'd even discovered

Hollyleaf's power. She could come up with a strategy for anything.

"Cats of the clans! Last night, when our medicine cats gathered on the half moon to consult with StarClan, they received

a prophecy. Soon, we must go into battle with the Dark Forest and win." Firestar started.

"Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and I were each given a special ability at birth. Lionblaze can't be hurt in battle,

Dovewing can stretch her senses far across the territories, Jayfeather can walk into cats' dreams, feel their emotions, and

relive their pasts, and I can strategize a plan for any battle. StarClan told my brother that Hazelpaw was important to the

four, also. We don't know why, we just know she is." Hollyleaf continued. I heard several gasps erupt from the crowd.

"How are we supposed to believe all this?" Rowanclaw demanded.

"Mothwing, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud were all there." Hazelpaw answered the stubborn dark ginger tom.

"How can we trust our own warriors and apprentices?" another cat questioned.

"…We don't know, the best we can do is keep our guards up." Dovewing replied after hesitating. Suddenly a terrified yowl

burst out from the gathered cats. The smell of blood rose into the air.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing shrieked.

"What happened?" I whispered urgently to Hazelpaw as we climbed down the tree and rushed to Ivypool's aid.

"A single ghostly cat appeared next to her and sliced her stomach. Get cobwebs and wet moss!" She explained, raising

her voice for everyone to hear at the last sentence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hazelpaw POV)<strong>_

Ivypool was losing _a lot_ of blood, I already hollered for several cats to get any cobwebs and wet moss they could

find. Frantically Jayfeather dabbed at the wound with a piece of moss a cat had already found. The scar was about

four inches long and a centimeter wide with blood flowing from it like a crimson stream. I tore of the short sleeves

off of my t-shirt, wadded it into a ball, and pressed it against her side to stop the flow of it.

"I got some marigold!" Mothwing called, running over to us from the log bridge; the RiverClan camp was probably the

closest to here, so it was obvious that she'd go there to get herbs.

"Thank you, Mothwing. I owe you big time." I sighed gratefully. The gold-tan she-cat had already chewed it up, so I

just rubbed it gently onto Ivypool. Once we were done the wound had stopped bleeding and Ivypool was barely

breathing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dovewing asked worriedly for her littermate.

"Yes. We got to her fast enough." Jayfeather answered after taking an inward sigh.

"They attack me-huh-because I betrayed them… they-huh-found out…" Ivypool managed to rasp out.

"Don't talk. Save your breath." I urged. Stroking her head gently to calm her.

"Thank StarClan." Dovewing cried out relievedly, touching her nose lovingly to her sister's. Jayfeather and I had

managed to save another life, but how many more would need us when this battle would come?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: UH! I. Made. This. Too. SHORT! But I had to update soon to tell you about the poll and crap like that so enjoy what you got people! X3<strong>_

_**Gardevoir:***__**muttering* lunatic… **_

_**Me: Yes. Yes I am.  
><strong>_


	14. Chapter 13 Healing Two Ways

_**Chapter 13**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

"Uh, here are your… things back." Ivypool stated, batting the sleeves I'd torn of my shirt to stop the blood

over to me from where she lay in near the entrance of the medicine cats' den. They were completely covered

in a dirty dry blood color, but even if they were clean I'd need a sewing kit or something to put them back on. I

decided I'd wash off the blood and keep them incase we might need them for some random reason.

"They're called sleeves." I explained, setting them by the small pool the flowed down from above the hollow.

"So many injured cats…" she murmured, looking at Briarlight and Leafpool then to her scar.

"Pff, we can handle whatever they throw at us." I reassured her playfully.

"It's Blossomfall. She thinks she belongs in the Dark Forest because she's upset that Millie treats Briarlight

better.

"Geez… I'll talk to her. Where is she?" I muttered, speaking up when I asked my question.

"Sulking behind the warriors' den." The gray and white she-cat replied.

"Call me if you need anything." I grinned before getting up and walking behind the warriors den to see the

tortoiseshell and white she-cat sitting there miserably with her back to me, and she hadn't even heard me come.

"What's wrong?" I asked, which had surprised her.

"Oh, Hazelpaw, it's you. You surprised me." She sniffed.

"Why are you back here alone?" I wondered.

"… Millie hates me! I deserve to go to the Dark Forest!" She suddenly wailed, burying her face in her paws.

"She's your mom. She can't hate you; well unless you've, like, killed someone or something." I chided.

"What would you know?" She mumbled through her paws.

"A lot actually. Blossomfall, use that thing in your head. Sometimes people don't know how to show they really

care, so they cover it up with anger, pestering, or worry." I reassured her. I couldn't tell if that'd reached her or not

so I tried something else. "Whatever those Dark Forest cats told you, you shouldn't believe them. They've been in

that crow-food place for moons. The only thing they're good at is lying and cheating; if you did anything wrong, it was

believing them." I tried. She looked up at me again; something had changed in her eyes.

"Ivypool told you to talk to me didn't she?" And that change was suspicion.

"No. She said she was worried about you, and I came here on my own terms." I answered her.

"What if you wrong? What if Millie doesn't love me?" She pestered.

"If I'm wrong and Millie doesn't love you, you still got Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and even Briarlight. You know what she

said to me that night after Jayfeather fell through the ice?" I went on.

"What?" She wondered.

"She said, 'I'd give anything to hunt with my brother and sister again'" I replied with a kind grin.

"…Really?"

"Yes."

"You didn't make it up?"

"Nope."

"She said those words exactly?"

"Absolutely."

"And you don't think I'm bad for training in the Dark Forest?"

"The hell I don't!"

"Hell?"

"Never mind. Just get up and stop crying in the shadows like a kit." I challenged in a friendly matter.

"You're right!" She triumphed, getting to her paws and running off to go ask Brambleclaw to join a patrol. I looked

on at her as she did, smiling.

"You sure know your way with words." Jayfeather's voice made me jump.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I demanded.

"No. I just saw you come back here and wondered what you were doing." He answered.

"Jayfeather, Hazelpaw, get over here!" Leafpool called over from the medicine cats' den urgently. In seconds we both

got back to the den; it was Briarlight. She was breathing heavily and perfectly still aside from the rising and falling over

her side.

"She collapsed here while she was getting up to get fresh-kill." Ivypool explained, worried for the older warrior. I placed

two fingers on her chest.

"Her pulse is dropping." I noted. The slower her pulse, the closer she was to dying. Jayfeather thought for a minute,

took a step forward, and then looked to Leafpool.

"Get hawthorn, coltsfoot, thyme, and juniper." He told the light brown tabby she-cat. Leafpool hesitated, but then

looked to Briarlight before getting the herbs Jayfeather had listed. Hawthorn for heart problems, coltsfoot, juniper, and thyme

for breathing problems. Once Leafpool came back over with the herbs Jayfeather and I got to work. We chewed the three

different herbs into a poultice then had Ivypool feed them to Briarlight carefully.

"Now we wait." I murmured from where I sat at the entrance to the den. Jayfeather massaged the dark brown she-cat's

chest with his paws to help clear her lungs as Leafpool, Ivypool, and I wait for her to come to.

"Her breathing problems won't seem to disappear. They get better, but they're still there." The gray tabby tom muttered

half to himself.

"Maybe it's a respiratory infection?" I offered.

"I already guessed that." He replied.

"What exactly happened to her again?" I wondered.

"From her lower back down she was crushed by a tree." Jayfeather explained. Her lung could be reacting to damage

in her spinal cord, but cats don't know what a spinal cord is; damn primitiveness. If only Jayfeather would let me go

through taking her to a vet or something she'd have a better chance of living better than this. But not only him; Firestar,

Millie, and Graystripe would have to agree too. Convince three cats to let me take one of their own to be healed by Twolegs;

how could I do that when I couldn't even convince one?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Will Briarlight come to?<em>**

**_Gardevoir: Can Hazelpaw convince Jayfeather to get Twolegs to HELP Briarlight if she does live?_**

**_Hazelpaw: Will you two stop listing questions just to keep the readers reading?_**

**_Me: There reader, they HAVE to read. We list question to get them to review._**

**_Gardevoir: and if she has more reviews her stories look more popular._**

**_Me: And if they look more popular people will think they're good and read it, and the process repeats itself :3_**

**_Hazelpaw: and you really think that works? 7_7_**

**_Me: No clue. But it's all I got Xb_**

**_Gardevoir: Stay tuned and REVIEW!  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 14 Mother's Love?

_**Chapter 14**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

The whole clan was asleep, except for Brambleclaw who was guarding the camp entrance. I curled

up in my nest and let sleep take over myself. And suddenly, against my will, I found myself in someone

else's dream. Hazelpaw's… Wait no, it wasn't a dream. Well it was, but it was also Hazelpaw's past; I was

there like an invisible spirit.

"Mom!" Hazelpaw's voice sounded. She had burst through the opening of a small Twoleg nest, and her weird blue

colored pelts were slightly torn, and she was crying.

"I told you not to come back here!" an adult she-Twoleg yelled harshly.

"Mom… I have no where else to-" She started. _That _Twoleg was her mother?

"Don't give me that crap! You're a freak!" Hazelpaw's mother snapped. Then, Hazelpaw's emotion turned from

sadness to rage.

"_Your _bastard of a brother did this to me!" She retorted her cat ears flatted down to show her anger; whatever

'bastard' meant, the way Hazelpaw said it told me it was an insult. _Smack! _Her mother hit Hazelpaw with her paw,

hard, leaving a red mark on her cheek. More tears came from Hazelpaw's eyes; obviously it had hurt. My apprentice's

nails suddenly grew longer like a cat unsheathing their claws, but different. She swiped at her mother's neck, leaving

five deep claw marks that started bleeding. Her mother collapsed, but muttered one sentence.

"I'm sorry Mia… Please forgive me."

That was the last thing she said before dying there on the ground of the Twoleg nest from blood loss. Then, out of

nowhere, I snapped awake; the dream was over and Hazelpaw was awake too on her overhang right outside the

medicine cats' den. This was the first time I'd ever witness someone relive their past like that in a dream, but probably

a nightmare to her.

"Jayfeather, are you up?" Hazelpaw whispered.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I muttered my answer, getting up and walking outside the den.

"You were in my dreams weren't you?" She asked abruptly.

"W-what?" I stuttered surprised; how could she tell?

"You woke up the exact time I did." She murmured.

"You really did know what you were talking about with Blossomfall." I stated. My apprentice was now beside me;

she had jumped down from her overhang.

"She was pushing me away, because it was the only way she knew how to care. She knew if I stayed with her I'd

be found out." Hazelpaw explained. "I didn't mean to kill her, but I thought she hated me even though it wasn't

my fault I was like this." She went on with slight whimpering in her tone.

"Don't cry again okay?" I scolded in the kindest way possible.

"How can I be a good force to the clans? Breezepelt is dead because of me; if I hadn't been at the stream you guys

wouldn't have fought." She murmured.

"First, he would've fought me anyway. Second, if you weren't there I'd have died too. And third, Breezepelt is

evil; it's his own fault he died for picking a meaningless fight." I remarked.

"There are cats worse than him in the Dark Forest aren't there?" She questioned with a hint of worry.

"…Yes much worse. But, you aren't going, right?" I replied, facing my imageless gaze downward.

"I have to, but I _really _don't want to." My apprentice stated unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to." I tried to reassure her.

"No, Jayfeather; I do. I'll die if I have to stay here knowing you'll be in danger." She argued. Then embarrassment flowed

off of her once she realized what she said. "I mean knowing everyone'll be in danger!" the neko corrected herself just a

little too quickly; she cared about me…

"Is it dawn yet?" I asked, pretending to ignore her little slip up.

"Close, the sun's not up yet but the sky's lighter." She described for me.

"Let's go practice some fighting." I instructed.

"I thought medicine cats didn't fight." She argued slightly.

"We don't, but we _do _learn defense fighting incase we need to defend ourselves." I explained, leading the way out of the

camp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Is it me or is something sparking between ThunderClan's two medicine cat? X3<strong>_

_**Gardevoir: Find out what happens to them, and if Briarlight recovers in the next chapter!**_

_**Me: and got to my profile to vote on a poll for the next story I should write if you haven't already.**_


	16. Chapter 15 Trees are Stupid XL

**_Me: Hola readers and or fans! To the disclaimer!_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does NOT own nor claim to own Warriors. It rightfully belongs to the four Erin Hunters._**

**_Me: I only own Mia/Hazelpaw. All feedback, except flames, are awesomely appreciated! Read & Review!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

"So, I'm going to come at you, and you're going to try and dodge." Jayfeather instructed from the other side of the training

ground.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes!" He called over before racing toward me at fully speed. I jump to the left just as he was inches away, but he anticipated

this and made a sharp turn after me. Damn mind reading! I leaped high and grabbed a low-hanging branch just as the blind

tom was about to pounce on me.

"Up here." I laughed when he stopped and tried to find me confusedly.

"Good job." He praised.

"Good job yourself. If I hadn't seen this branch you'd have had me." I complemented, but then suddenly, out of nowhere,

the branch snapped out from under me, and I had little time to react as I plummeted toward the ground.

"Jayfeather move!" I yowled; possibly the last thing I'd ever say to the light gray tabby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

"Jayfeather move!" Hazelpaw screamed. I'd already heard the branch cracking, but I hesitated to move out of the way. For

a moment time seemed to freeze, and the forest seemed dead silent.

"Ow!" my apprentice cringed at she hit the ground, hard.

"Hazelpaw! Are you alright?" I asked abruptly, rushing up to her side.

"My…my arm." She stuttered; slowly placing her front left leg at my paws. I placed my nose on it gently to feel that it had

been badly dislodged from the joint.

"The trees are too weak from the cold." I murmured. It felt like I was lost in her warm skin that was smooth from having

no fur on it.

"Are you done?" She snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry. We'll need another cat to help me log it back in place. Can you get up?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered simply. After a moment she said, "Let's go."

Then we walked back to camp after the too-short-training section session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hazelpaw POV)<strong>_

"I'm. Such. An. Idiot." I said slowly, face-palming myself at each word.

"You're not an idiot just because the trees were too weak." Ivypool chided, getting ready to help put my arm back in

place with Jayfeather.

"Try to stay really still." Jayfeather stated. "On three." He added

"Wait! Wait! Right on three or one, two three, go?" Ivypool interrupted. We both gave her a 'did you really ask that?' look.

"Right, right. It doesn't matter." She muttered, putting her paws in place to hold my arm down.

"One...Two…Three!" Jayfeather counted before he pushed the dislocated joint of my elbow. It hurt like hell, but I stayed

perfectly still, and when it was over with I was left with a small ache and nothing more.

"Let's never do that again." I muttered, rubbing my arm.

"Agreed." Ivypool muttered.

"Jayfeather! Briarlight's awake!" Leafpool called out from inside the medicine cats' den. He and Ivypool rushed in, while

I looked over.

"Are you okay?" Ivypool asked Briarlight.

"Yeah. Just tired." She replied groggily.

"You scared us." I grinned.

"Briarlight?" Blossomfall's voice made me jump slightly as the tortoiseshell and white she-cat quickly came to her sister's

side.

"Blossomfall what are you doing here?" the dark brown she-cat wondered.

"I was _SO_ worried! I'm sorry I've been mad at you for getting so much of Millie's attention, it's not like it's your fault. I

mean I don't know what I was thinking, but Hazelpaw was really helpful; she talked with me, and even now she and

Jayfeather helped you get better." Blossomfall babbled all in one long breathe. Jayfeather, Ivypool, Leafpool, and I

left the den so the two sisters could be alone for awhile, but Leafpool and Ivypool went to the fresh-kill pile while

Jayfeather stayed at the entrance to the medicine cats' den with me.

"Did we do good or what?" I asked him in a fun tone.

"We? More like you." He corrected modestly.

"Oh don't be so humble; you did just as much as I did." I retorted friendly.

"You were right about one thing, though."

"What?"

"It's good being a medicine cat."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Awe! Mushy chapter ending :3<em>**

**_Gardevoir: So true, so true. By the way when this 'plot-twisting betrayal' you mention in the summary gonna come in?_**

**_Me: When I want it to! O_O_**

**_Gardevoir: *skeptically* Right... Stay tuned for the next chapter and review! Do it for the Warrior cats!  
><em>**


	17. Chapter 16 Low on Herbs

_**Chapter 16**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"Did you get it yet?" I called down to my apprentice.

"It's kinda hard!" she retorted. "Couldn't we have gotten one of the senior warriors to do this?"

"Everyone's training for the Dark Forest battle. Can't you hurry?" I replied.

"This is a lot of trouble for one lousy herb." Hazelpaw muttered. I heard her as she climbed back up the small

hollow in the ground; the scent of catmint followed with her.

"It's not lousy when it can help cure a cat from a deadly disease." I countered.

"It's lousy when I have to climb down the sink hole Icecloud fell through to get it." she remarked. "I mean if it

can't grow in the snow, why in StarClan's sake would it grow underground?"

"It's warmer underground, and there aren't any plants blocking its growth." I explained.

"Let's just get back to camp before Firestar has a spazz attack." She complained, leading the way back to the

hollow. Suddenly the smell of blood hit my nose as we reached the thorn tunnel.

"Something's happened… Let's go!" Hazelpaw exclaimed, rushing through the tunnel. Then she gasped loudly

when she got in the camp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hazelpaw POV)<strong>_

Blood stained the snow in the hollow and several cats lay wounded on the ground.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"It was the Dark Forest. They came out of nowhere and attack the camp." Brambleclaw explained, licking a small

scar below his neck.

"I'll get marigold and horsetail. You check the cats that are down." Jayfeather instructed, running quickly over to

the medicine cats' den. The first cat I reached was Thornclaw; he was bleeding heavily from a scar on his back right thigh.

"Everywhere… so strong…" he breathed out.

"Just relax. Jayfeather and I'll do our best." I reassured him, looking over to the next few cats. Graystripe was unconscious

and had multiple scars on his muzzle and the back of his neck that had stopped bleeding, Bumblestripe had deep bite marks

on his each of his legs, Squirrelflight tail was practically in shreds, and Ferncloud had just managed to get to her paws after

she received a shallow gash on her stomach from guarding the nursery. But the cat with most -and worst- injuries of all was

Firestar; one eye had been clawed right down the middle vertically, his right ear was sliced down the middle, three claws

were broken on his front right paw, and about a fourth of his tail was just plain missing.

"They must've attack at this time on purpose, with several warriors out training." Jayfeather concluded, treating the worst

of the injured clan.

"I'd bet a season of fresh-kill they've attacked the other clans too." I muttered, trying to get Molekit to hold still while I

wrapped a strand of cobweb around a small scar he'd got on his pad.

"Firestar you have to let us treat you. We have plenty of herbs." Jayfeather insisted to his grandfather and leader.

"Plenty of herbs that should be used on cats who don't have a life to spare." The flame-colored tom argued, rasping heavily.

Jayfeather had told me Firestar had two lives left, but he needed those for the Dark Forest battle when it came.

"Firestar, listen to the medicine cat. I'm not going to be Bramblestar any earlier than need be." Brambleclaw scolded. The

thought of Firestar's death kinda scared me; he's been in ThunderClan before a lot of the cats here even got there full

names.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Jayfeather POV)<strong>_

After all the cats were treated and had revived, Hazelpaw and I sat tiredly against the wall of the hollow right outside

the medicine cats' den.

"I hope this season ends early. With all these injuries now and in the future we'll be so low on herbs." Hazelpaw

muttered.

"Everyone always hopes leaf-bare ends early." I pointed out. By 'in the future' I knew she meant the Dark Forest battle.

The image of that eerie, dark, starless place made my spine shiver. I'd been there more than once and I wasn't planning

to go any time sooner than needed.

"Ivypool hasn't been sleeping for the past couple of nights. I guess she's worried the Dark Forest will be waiting for her to

try and kill her off." My apprentice told me.

"Maybe StarClan'll help her?" I suggested. Now that they'd stopped worrying about separation they were more focused

on helping us. They were even going to come with us to the Dark Forest battle. The stakes were so high, considering if we

won the Dark Forest would never bother us again, ever; Tigerstar was _that_ sure he wouldn't lose. It all depended on how

we, as the four, battled with the clans on the next full moon.


	18. Chapter 17 For the Clans

_**Chapter 17**_

_**(Hazelpaw POV)**_

_**Three training-filled days and an evening later…**_

Four cats with amazing abilities. Four clans. Four leaders. Over forty warriors. About thirty apprentices. A

clan of dead cats with good hearts. And a human girl with cat ears and a tail. Our wonderful little army that

was about an hour away from fight hell know how many cats that would kill you in a second without hesitation.

You know when you're, like, five and your teacher or parent asks you what you want to be when you grow up?

I bet this never occurred to you. My name is Mia or Hazelpaw as my clanmates call me. I'm practically your

average twelve year old girl, aside from the cat ears, cat tail, and three years of living off rodents and birds

that I hunted myself. I'm saying this all because I'm positive I won't be coming back alive. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze,

Dovewing, Jayfeather and I sat together on the other side of the log bridge that led to the Gathering Island

which was full of the cats I'd mentioned before.

"Is it the wrong time to say I'm absolutely terrified?" I said to break the awkward silence, hugging my knees while

we waited.

"No, because I'm pretty sure we all are too." Lionblaze replied, amber eyes fixed on the ground and his tail was

twitching nervously.

"When are we leaving?" Dovewing asked.

"Midnight. When the moon's in the middle of the sky; that's when Riverstar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, and Windstar'll

open the portal to the place of no stars." Hollyleaf explained, waving her tail uneasily. Jayfeather hadn't said a single

word the whole evening; if it weren't for his breathing I'd think he was dead as he lay there on the ground with his

head rested on his paws.

"Will you say something? You're quietness is freaking me out." I wondered. He didn't answer.

"Jayfeather, Hazelpaw's right. Stop being so silent." Hollyleaf scolded her brother.

"I don't know what I can say. We're about to throw ourselves into a suicide battle." The blind tom finally spoke

depressingly.

"This isn't a suicide battle!" Dovewing argued, and that when Jayfeather got up and face her with a

'You-really-just-said-that' look.

"There's about a hundred of us, and over a thousand of them. Thousandsof cats that would kill you without a second

glance. If that's not suicide, hedgehogs fly." He snapped. Then Hollyleaf gave Jayfeather the look he was giving

Dovewing.

"The Dark Forest cannot win. The four- no _five_- of us can. I don't know how, but we can. If we couldn't we wouldn't

have been chosen; we have to believe that because if we don't have faith, we have nothing." She ranted nobly.

"Hollyleaf's right. We're a team. We can't forget that." I stated putting my tail out it the center of our little circle. Hollyleaf

caught on a placed hers on mine, then Dovewing on hers, Lionblaze on Dovewing's, and Jayfeather on his;

which surprised me a little since he was blind.

"For the clans." I stated.

"FOR THE CLANS!" the four of them cheered simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: k, short chapter. But I got a lot to say. Gardevoir, will you please?<em>**

**_Gardevoir: da polls are IN! it was a tie. a three way tie to be exact X3_**

**_Me: So~ being me I came up with a new idea instead of the crap I through into that poll. My next story will be called _**I'm a Clan Cat! ****

**_Gardevoir: GL4ever (the new shorter v. of my pen name :3) is gonna be a-_**

**_Me: *interrupting* SHHHHHHHHHH! Let them use their heads! _**

**_ Gardevoir: Stay tuned for the next chapter... this books maybe wrapping up nicely XD  
><em>**


	19. Chapter 18 Death?

**_Chapter 18_**

**_ (Jayfeather POV)_**

"Warriors! It is time. Together the clans of Thunder, Wind, Shadow, River, and Star will battle the Dark Forest.

Be prepared, and stay close. We may not come back alive." Shadowstar announced on the leaders' tree.

Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Hazelpaw, and I crossed the log bridge and stood near it on the Gathering Island.

Suddenly I could see, and what I saw was a dark, ominous portal that had appeared.

"Now...You four must lead us." Riverstar urged waiting for us to walk in. We all shared a glance for a brief moment,

nodded, and then slowly walked into the portal.

"Good bye stars." Hazelpaw muttered at an almost inaudible tone. Mist surrounded us, but we stayed close to one

and other.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good old half-brothers and half-sister." Breezepelt's voice made me jump slightly. There

he stood in front of our path; Tigerstar a paw-step ahead of him with Hawkfrost at his right, and about a thousand

ghostly warriors behind them.

"Any last words before we maul you to crow-food?" Tigerstar laughed. I noticed Hazelpaw giving him the harshest

death glare I'd ever seen; you could almost feel the hatred showing in her eyes.

"At least when I die I won't be remembered as _crow-food_." She hissed at him. That set him off and with that the battle

had begun. Cats flew through the air, and the last time I saw Hazelpaw, before I was locked into battle, Tigerstar had

leaped at her with unsheathed claws and bared fangs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hazelpaw POV)<em>**

"You have no right to insult me freak." Tigerstar laughed, sinking his claws and fangs deep into my upper left arm.

Mousefur had told me stories of him; all the cruel things he'd done to the clans while he was alive, and even now

in his death he was destroying them.

"I may be a freak on the outside, but I'm a hell of a lot better than you on the inside." I countered, grabbing his

scruff with my right hand and yanking him off as hard as I could, but he grip was too tight, so I had a better idea. I

rammed my left arm right into the closest tree which practically flattened him like a pancake.

"It'll take more than that to bring me down." He remarked with a sly grin. I took the opportunity of his jaws being out

of my arm to pull him off again, which I finally succeeded at. Then, with all the strength I possessed in my left arm, I

flung him into the closest tree.

"Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar called. Hawkfrost; Brambleclaw's half-brother, and Tigerstar's son.

"Prepare to die!" an icy voice yowled from behind me, but I reacted fast, and used my right arm to guard my neck

from the blue-eyed dark brown tabby that was trying to latch onto it, even though he got my wrist instead.

"At least evilness only spread to one kid in his family." I muttered before doing a high-kick right to my wrist where

Hawkfrost was attached. He loosened his grip a little, but then fell off completely once I slammed him to the ground.

"Two down. But thousands more to go." Tigerstar managed to cackle. I didn't care; I'd fight them all for the clans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Jayfeather POV)<em>**

Breezepelt finally had gotten me pinned to the ground after we'd fought it out.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He whispered creepily.

"Over my dead body!" a voice yowled; Hazelpaw. She rammed both front paws into Breezepelt's side, knocking him

off of me in an instant. "You take care of him. I'll find another fox-heart to get rid off." She stated, disappearing back

into the fog. This battle would take long. I couldn't believe how good Hazelpaw was fighting though; I guess Twolegs

could be helpful. I leaped at Breezepelt, slicing deep into his eyes with all five claws. He let out a frustrated cry of pain;

I had blinded him the unnatural way. But then a sudden yowl block out all other noises; it was…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hazelpaw POV)<em>**

"We'll rip you to fresh-kill!" a gray tom cried out. He leaped on me, four other cats joining with him. Five cats on one

girl; horrible odds even if I did over-size them. The last thing I remembered was blacking out and the smell of my own blood;

lots of my own blood.

"Hazelpaw…Hazelpaw wake up." A voice urged.

"Eh…Huh?" I moaned out barely opening my eyes. It was Mosskit; the ThunderClan kit that had died in the winter snow

many, many moons ago. The StarClan kits stayed behind from the battle.

"I'm sorry Hazelpaw… You're dead." The blueish-black she-kit mewed out sadly. I immediately sat up and stared at her.

"D-dead? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _NO_! I'm not. I can't be. I refuse to believe I'm-" but I stopped once

I got a good looked at myself; my body was almost translucent and stardust shined in my hair, and on the fur on my cat

ears and tail. That's when tears I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, but I held them back. I'd never be there when Cherrykit

and Molekit were made apprentices, I'd never see kits be born, and most of all I'd never get to tell Jayfeather how I really felt

about him. It could've worked out; I was his apprentice so it wouldn't be suspicious if we were close to each other, and I knew

he cared about me too. Jayfeather… the thought of him standing over my dead body, that finally broke me; my tears ran

down my face like the stream, and then I buried my face in my arms. My friends, my adopted family, my clan; I'd failed them.

The Dark Forest had taken my life. Now it was up to the four…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Jayfeather POV)<em>**

**About Half An Hour Later…**

We'd won! The Dark Forest had fallen after we'd defeated its top ranks. Suddenly everyone appeared back on the

Gathering Island cheering victory, and I still had my vision.

"We did it!" Dovewing cheered. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, her, and I sat where we were with Hazelpaw before we entered the

Dark Forest- wait, where was Hazelpaw?

"Jayfeather!" Firestar called my named with worry in his tone. No, it wasn't worry… it was more like fear but not that either.

I padded over to where he was before I froze dead in my tracks. It was Hazelpaw. S-she was dead! Her body lay limp, her

hazel-colored eyes were dull and empty, and she lay in a pool of her own blood. I just stared, my eyes never shifting. Lionblaze,

Dovewing, and Hollyleaf came rushing to my side. Hollyleaf and Dovewing gasped and Lionblaze glared at the ground in grief.

She was the one cat who understood how I felt. She knew how to make me smile, to laugh. She saved my life. She… S-she

loved me. I couldn't stop myself; I collapsed on the ground, burying my muzzle in her white Twoleg pelt and whimpering heavily.

"Why her? StarClan why her?" I cried, though it was muffled by her pelt.

"You should give her her medicine cat name, so she has it in StarClan." Hollyleaf murmured, fighting back tears of her own. I

sat up then, every cat on the Island had gathered around us, though they were a few tail-lengths away to give us room.

"Warriors of StarClan, I call upon you to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of a medicine

cat, and fought for not just her clan, but for all. She may not have been what we expected, but she was exactly what we

needed. From this night on she shall be Hazelshine; may you honor her bravery, determination, and kindness forever." I

announced for everyone to hear.

"Hazelshine! Hazelshine! Hazelshine! Hazelshine!" The four clans cheered loudly full of pride toward the fallen neko.

Suddenly the strangest thing happened though; I could've sworn I saw her ears twitch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hazelshine POV)<br>_**

"Hazelshine! Hazelshine! Hazelshine! Hazelshine!" I heard cats cheered. Hazelshine? Had Jayfeather given me my full

name since I was dead? Wait if I was dead, how could I hear them?

"Jayfeather?" I called out praying with all my heart to get an answer.

"Hazelshine? Y-you're alive!" the gray tabby tom's voice yowled as I felt Lionblaze, Dovewing, Hollyleaf, and him tackle

into me.

"In the name of StarClan don't ever scare us like that again!" Hollyleaf scolded, a few tears coming out.

"I'd rather go to the Dark Forest than do that!" I remarked with a slight laughed. This was the happiest I'd ever been;

the Dark Forest was defeated, I was alive, and I was back with all my friends and clanmates. Nothing would ruin me ever

again.

**_THE MIRACULICE END!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Woohoo! My seventh fic is complete! :D<em>**

**_Gardevoir: Thank you all for reading! You're all da best!  
><em>**

_**Me: Don't expect a sequel cuz I'll be starting my newest book. O-O**_

_**Gardevoir: What? Is that because you've already made a book with three sequels? X3**_

_**Me: Yes. So stay tuned for my next book, **_**'I'm a Clan Cat!'**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
